


Mom

by SweetieFiend



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Family Dinner, Gen, family fic, mother/child bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 02:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10323653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetieFiend/pseuds/SweetieFiend
Summary: Suzy and Rhea cook dinner together and Suzy realises somethings about her child





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HerbertBest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerbertBest/gifts), [TheseusInTheMaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/gifts).



> Based in HerbertBest and Thesesus Packverse! Thank you for letting me play in your sandbox! Thank you to what-with-the-egobang-and-such for beta reading!!

Suzy walked over to the whiteboard in the kitchen. Every morning before anyone left home they wrote down whether they would be home for dinner or not, because having nine people in one house, you need to be organized, and Suzy was very particular about being organized.

“Okay so me, Ross, Rhea, and Jemma,” Suzy muttered to herself as she counted on her fingers. Arin and Dan were recording late, Holly was with Cammy at her school for a meet up, and Zip was at a friends. Dinner for four people was something that didn’t happen often, so she decided to make a casserole. It's simple and would feed the four of them, maybe some leftovers if Ross and Rhea weren’t too hungry.  

As Suzy began to gather the ingredients she heard the loud footsteps of Rhea enter the kitchen.

“Hey, Mom,” she greeted as she opened the refrigerator.

“Hey, what are you getting?” Suzy asked as she looked over.

“A snack,” Rhea answered. She stood upright holding a cheese stick.

“Don’t snack too much. I’m making dinner,” Suzy told her as she put a pot of water on the stove.

“Whatcha making?” Rhea asked as she stood behind Suzy.

“A casserole. It’s just gonna be four tonight so not making too much of anything,” Suzy said as she got the meat out of the refrigerator.

“Can I help?” Rhea offered.

“You want to help, really?” Suzy turned to look at Rhea who shrugged.

“Sure, I’m not doing anything.” Rhea walked over to the pot of water. “What do you want me to do?”

Suzy stood and looked up at her. Rhea looked exactly like Dan and was just as tall, practically a clone. Rhea was like Dan in so many ways and sometimes that wasn't a good thing. She was constantly out later than she should be, which ended in an argument. She would always get in fights, which again, would end in an argument. She and Rhea never seemed to get along very well. They always bumped heads with everything, ever since she was little. Everything was always an argument.

“Mom?”

Suzy snapped out of her own mind for a moment.

“What?”

  
“What do you want me to do?” she asked gesturing to the counter full of ingredients for a meal.

“Oh...why don’t you grind up the meat,” she told her. Rhea shrugged and grabbed it.

“Aight.”

“Hang on, lemme pull your hair back.” Suzy stood behind her as she began to comb her fingers through her hair, Rhea rolled her eyes and sighed.

“ _Mom!_ ”

“I don't want hair in the food.” Rhea nodded her head.

Suzy explained to Rhea how the meat should be cooked; what seasonings to add when and how it should look. Rhea just nodded her head, she wasn’t sure if she retained all the information. They stood in silence for a while as they each prepared dinner. Rhea was focusing intently on the meat while Suzy chopped up some vegetables and boiled the noodles.

“H-Hey, Mom? Does this look right?” Rhea stepped back as Suzy looked over at the pan on the stove.

“Yep! You’re doing it right,” she told her. Rhea nodded, looking a bit unsure as she went back to cooking. Suzy silently watched as Rhea went to grab some seasoning, only to put it back down on the counter, then back up again.

“Mom?” They looked at each other and Rhea looked down at the pan.

“How will I know to add more seasoning?” she asked. Suzy walked over and looked again.

“I’d say put in a little bit more now--” Before Suzy could finish her sentence, Rhea poured some into the pan.

“More?” she asked.

“No, leave it for now and then add more when it’s mostly brown, okay?” She nodded and went back to cooking.

Suzy watched as Rhea stared intently at what she was doing. Her eyes were concentrating and she even bit her lip a little. Occasionally her eyes showed that they were unsure of something: darting to Suzy, then back at what she was doing. Was she nervous about something and just not saying anything? Suzy looked back down at the cutting board for a moment. The two of them never had these kind of moments together, especially recently.

 

Rhea flexed her hand and Suzy couldn’t help but stare at the crude tattoo on it. That night was a nightmare. She was so scared for Rhea and Zip’s safety that night. Things didn’t get better when they got home, it wasn’t the first time Rhea had gotten in her face, but that incident was leading to something different. Was she a bad mother for not noticing sooner?

“Mom?”

“Yes?”

“Is this right?”

“Rhea…”

Suzy walked over to her and placed a hand on her arm. There was another awkward silence. She looked at her daughter's eyes and realised that they were her own. They were the same green shade, she showed the same uncertainty Suzy did when she wasn’t feeling confident. There was a time where she didn’t have anyone to give her the confidence she needed. She learned all of that herself.

 

Suzy needed to be there for Rhea, she wanted to be there for Rhea. Even if they fought constantly, she loved her to death; would fight the world in order for her to be safe. She knew that Rhea was physically ready to fight the world, but emotionally, not so much. That's how she was going to help her child.

“Rhea, you can do this. Just trust your instincts.” Suzy spoke firmly and made sure she kept eye contact with Rhea as she spoke. Rhea nodded and looked back at the pan and took a deep breath. As Suzy turned to finish up her prep and begin putting the casserole together she heard Rhea whisper.

“I can do this.”

Ross practically inhaled the casserole. Jemma scolded him for taking too much.

“This is really good, Suze,” Ross complimented.

“Rhea helped. Thank her, too,” Suzy said, gesturing to Rhea.

“Thank you, Rhea!” Jemma smiled. Rhea hid behind her hair.

“I just cooked the meat, big whoop. I was bored,” she defended. Suzy saw Rhea blushing a little. They didn't get a lot of moments together like this. So this will be a memory Suzy would hold dear to her heart.


End file.
